Meddling
by CyberWitch
Summary: Damn, this is getting annoying. Malfoy keeps staring at me! What is it with him? Is it just to annoy me? or is it something far more sinister...
1. Chapter One

[Author's Note: I'm so sorry for any confusion! People were telling me my story beginning was random and I was like what? Apparently I accidentally replaced the original chapter one with chapter seven! I thought something was a bit hinky. Again, I'm sorry. Here's the real chapter!]  
  
Chapter One  
  
Oh, crap. He was staring at me again. But then, he usually did during potions class. Or maybe that's just when I noticed it the most. Either way it disconcerted me. Harry and Ron sometimes teased me about it. I don't think they realized just how much it creeped me out.  
  
I turned around to look at Malfoy, who was still staring at me. At least he wasn't as creepy as that one sixth year who always told me what colour underwear I was wearing at the end of the day (and was correct). That kid was really creepy. Yet Malfoy still unnerved me. Probably because of our past together. I couldn't help but think that he had something up his sleeve, something he was planning to do. But I had yet to figure out what.  
  
Professor Snape stood in the front of the class droning on about how to brew some potion we should have known how to brew since second year. He instructed us to start cutting our hemlock, and then proceeded to explain to us exactly how we should perform such an act. God, did he really think we were that stupid?  
  
But I'm getting off topic. Malfoy was staring at me, AGAIN, and had been doing so summer holiday had ended two weeks ago. It was driving me mad.  
  
"You okay, 'Mione?" asked Harry. I guess my hemlock chopping had become a little jerky.  
  
"Oh, yes," I said, making my actions a little more controlled. "It's just...."  
  
"Just what?" Ron asked me. I sighed.  
  
"He's staring at me again." I said.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, raising his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Shut up," I said as I hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Clean up!" barked Professor Snape. "We'll continue this lesson tomorrow."  
  
We all started to clean and put away our unused ingredients and store what was already brewed of our potions. Snape dismissed us and there was a mad rush for the door.  
  
Harry, Ron, and I hung back as to not get trampled. Unfortunately Malfoy and his goons had the same idea.  
  
"Oh, look who it is," said Malfoy. "How's it going, scar head? Weasley, I see you still haven't gotten yourself a decent pair of robes." He said upon seeing Ron's too short robes.  
  
I could not believe him. Why did Malfoy always have to start a fight? Ron was starting to turn red with anger at the mention of his shabby uniform. He started forward and Harry and I grabber his arm to stop him from attempting to hit Malfoy. How on earth was I ever going to survive being head girl to Malfoy's head boy?  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," I said.  
  
"Or what? What's a puny little mudblood like you going to do if I don't?" He shoved me lightly causing me to step backwards taking Harry and Ron with me. Ron went livid. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, what? The same way I did last time? How did barfing up slugs feel, by the way?" he goaded. Ron began to say a curse but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Just leave us alone, Malfoy, and we'll repay the favour," said Harry. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"We'll see if you have your little boy friends around to protect you next time, Granger." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. He elbowed them and they shut up. "See you around, Pothead," he said and then left with his minions laughing behind him.  
  
"Well that was interesting," I said.  
  
"I'll get him, 'Mione," said Ron, "If he starts to talk to you like that during your head duties, I'll get him!"  
  
"Oh, Ron. Stop being so dramatic," said Harry. We laughed and proceeded to go to lunch. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters and locations depicted in this story are creations of and belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N: Alight. One review… that's one more than I thought I would get… what with having no title…. And no summary… Anyhoo… on with my suck ass story!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Again with the staring! Did Malfoy have nothing better to do than stare at me at all hours of the day? It was lunch! He was seriously ruining my appetite.   
  
"Pass the potatoes, Hermione." Said Ron with his mouth full of whatever he had just stuffed in it so it sounded more like "Path fthuh pothahoes, Huh-my-oh-me." I sighed and did as he asked. Well, if Malfoy's staring hadn't put me off my food, seeing all of Ron's half masticated food rolling around in his mouth certainly had. I sighed and pushed my plate away.   
  
"You going to eat that, 'Mione?" asked Harry. I shook my head and watched as he proceeded to stuff all of my uneaten food into his mouth Ron-style.   
  
"That is so disgusting," I said. I glanced up to see Malfoy (still staring!) shovelling pounds of egg salad into his mouth. Did all guys have to eat like that? It truly was horrifyingly disgusting.   
  
I looked back down at my now empty plate that Harry had shoved back in front of me. It was completely clean, including no remnants of the Buffalo wings I had eaten or the ketchup I had eaten with my chips. Gross.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ah, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now, there was a class. The current professor had somehow managed to retain the occupation for the past two years despite various attempts from students to get her fired. She was a half veela, half vampire who suffered from multiple forms of neurosis including, but not limited to, and avid fear of germs, and the suspicion that any and all of the sixth year students were out to kill her. I felt very lucky NOT to belong to that particular class.   
  
"Class, please take out your textbooks," said Professor LaRue in her deep, sultry voice. "Today we will be starting a new project. You will need to work in groups of two…" people began to rearrange themselves to be with the partner of their choice. "Not so fast," she said. "I will be assigning your partners for this particular project." There was a groan from almost every student.   
  
"Yes, yes, quiet down." She said. She began reading off names. Oh, crap. She was pairing prefects together… That meant that the head boy and girl would be paired meaning I'd be stuck with –   
  
"Miss Granger, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy." Dammit! I looked up at Professor LaRue pleadingly. She seemed to be smiling. This woman had an odd sense of humour.   
  
"Students, please sit with your partner. Where you sit today will remain the seating arrangement for the rest of the semester." Damn. Not only did I have to work with Malfoy on a project, but I had to sit with him for the entire semester as well! This was not turning out to be my day. The students began to move around to be next to their partners.   
  
"Hey, Granger," said Malfoy from across the room. "Get over here,"  
  
I frowned. The nerve of him! Expecting me to move and sit with those little minions he called friends! As if!   
  
"You come over here," I shouted back at him. There was no way I was leaving Harry and Ron.   
  
"No way I'm sitting anywhere near Potty and his butt buddy." At this I rolled my eyes. I don't think Malfoy knew that Harry and Ron really were gay. "Come over here!" he shouted.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" interrupted Professor LaRue's sultry voice.   
  
"No, Professor. Miss Granger and I were simply discussing were we should sit."  
  
"Well, since you seem to be having such a problem deciding, I will decide for you. Please come to the front of the class and sit here." She motioned to two desks at the front of the class. Malfoy and I both groaned.   
  
"Problem?" she asked sternly.  
  
"No, Professor." We said in unison. We both looked up, slightly shocked. Professor LaRue was smiling as we moved to where she had gestured.   
  
"Now, class. The project will consist of three parts. One will be a research paper, the second will be some kind of visual, and the third and oral presentation, or demonstration. Each part is worth about thirty-three percent of your grade, and the project is worth thirty-five percent of your over all grade. You may choose whichever topic you like, as long as it involves defence against the dark arts. It will be due in two months. I suggest you choose your topic today and start research as soon as possible." She said. "The rest of the period will be free work time. Get to work!"  
  
"Well, Granger, since we have to work together on this project we might as well try to get along." Said Malfoy. I was truly surprised. "Truce?" he stuck his hand out for me to shake.   
  
"Are you feeling quite well, Malfoy?" I asked, not accepting his hand, just yet.   
  
"I'm feeling fine. I want this grade as much as you do, Granger." I looked at him sceptically.   
  
"Fine," I said slowly as I stuck out my hand and shook his. "Truce."   
  
"That doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to your little friends, though,"  
  
"Whatever," I said. "Let's just work." And we did.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Miss, Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore requests your presence immediately," said Professor Flitwick during Charms. I had just looked up to notice Malfoy staring at me again (was it just me, or was it getting more frequent?), when the professor said this.   
  
"Thank you, Professor," I said as both Malfoy and I rose to our feet and left the room. I realized that this would be the perfect time to ask him about this staring business.  
  
"Malfoy, wait up!" I said when I noticed he was quite a few meters in front of me.   
  
"What is it, Granger?" He sounded stressed.   
  
"I need to ask you something." He stopped when he heard this.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked almost sounding curious.  
  
"Yeah," I said as I caught up to him. "Why are you always staring at me?" He looked almost shocked.  
  
"Why would I stare at a stupid little mudblood like you?" he asked after a small pause, sounding almost appalled. Why did he always have to use that word? It barely even fazed me anymore. Barely.   
  
"Don't ask me! You're the one who keeps staring!" I shouted angrily. Why was I angry? Who knows! Malfoy started to walk again.  
  
"Don't walk away from me! I'm busy yelling at you!" I shouted.   
  
"Shove off!" he shouted back.  
  
"No! I want to know. Why do you keep staring at me?!"  
  
"Because you're… just come off it!" he said. He stormed away angrily. He walked so fast I wasn't able to catch up again until we had reached Dumbledore's office.   
  
Why did Malfoy always have to be such a prick? He couldn't just TELL ME why he was staring at me. He had to run away! Honestly!  
  
"Dumbledore asked to see us," he said to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. It jumped aside to let us pass as the stares began rotating upward. We walked up in a tense silence and walked into the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" I said into the seemingly empty room.  
  
"There you are," said Dumbledore from his desk. I jumped, though Malfoy seemed unfazed. He hadn't been there before!  
  
"Please, come sit down!" he said. Malfoy and I went to sit in a chair facing Dumbledore's desk. "Lemon drop?" he asked, offering a bowl full of lemon drops to us.  
  
"No, thank you." I said. Malfoy simply shook his head rudely.   
  
"They always refuse," said Dumbledore, half to himself.  
  
"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" asked Malfoy, again rudely.   
  
"Ah, yes," said the professor. "It is the belief of the author's only reviewer that the head boy and girl should share living quarters." He paused.  
  
Crap. He was not going to do this to me! He couldn't possibly be thinking that Malfoy and I could share living quarters and not at least attempt (several times) to kill each other. I knew I certainly would if his goddamn staring persisted!  
  
"Because of this, it has been decided that that is what you shall do." Malfoy looked at me seeming as unhappy as I. Well, at least I wasn't the only miserable one.   
  
A/N: another crappy chapter done! That was three pages… almost not really. AWeSOME! Yay… yeah.. Review and stuff.   
  
~CyberWitch 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The characters and locations depicted in this story are creations of and belong to J.K Rowling (unless noted otherwise). I own only the plot.   
  
A/N: Everyone who reviewed has been added to me TOTALLY FUCKING AWESOME list, even a certain reviewer who decided that all stories need to be exactly the same *hint, hint* *wink, wink*. You guys all ROCK!! And on with the crap! I mean… story! Yeah, that's the word!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!! I was going to be late. AGAIN!! Malfoy had decided that his morning routine took precedence over mine and had taken over the bathroom every morning since we had been forced to share living quarters.   
  
This morning I had finally gotten into the shower before he had when he somehow cut off the water. I got out to see what was wrong and he locked me out of the bloody bathroom!! So I sat for another hour, rapped in a towel and hair sopping wet, waiting for him to finish primping. Honestly! The man took longer to get ready than I did!  
  
When he finally came out of the bathroom there was ten minutes left until class, leaving me five minutes to dry and style my hair, apply makeup, get dressed, and get down to the Great Hall to grab a muffin and get to class. That was how it had been every morning for the past four days. I could not wait for the weekend.   
  
I finally finished getting ready and was beginning to come out from behind the statue that guarded Malfoy and my living quarters when the statue jumped back in front of the fucking door. What the hell? I tried to move it so I could at least get back into my rooms, but it was stuck.   
  
And of course I was stuck between the statue and the door in such a way that I could not really move really well. I couldn't reach into my pocket to get my wand, so I was literally stuck until someone came 'round and helped me. But of course Dumbledore put the head boy/girl quarters in some random remote part of the castle into which almost nobody ventured. Perfect.   
  
So I waited. And waited. Occasionally I would yell, "help," or "can anyone here me?" when I thought I heard noise, but no one came. The words just sort of bounced eerily off the bare stonewalls creating a sort of echoing effect. It was more than a little creepy.   
  
Finally, after several hours, I looked down at my watch. It was 11:45. Class had started at 8 a.m. I was seriously dead. Shit, piss, damn, crap, and all those other words.   
  
I waited for what seemed to be several more hours, but was really only about fifteen more minutes. That's when I saw Malfoy round the corner. Oh, he was going to have fun with this one.   
  
"Well, hello, Granger," he said conversationally. "So this is where you've been all day." Yeah, like he hadn't known already. Arse.   
  
"Shove it, Malfoy."   
  
"Sorry, I want to get into the common room." He said. He said our password and the statue jumped aside, leaving me to fall to the ground in surprise. Now why hadn't I thought of using the password? Malfoy went inside, leaving me crumpled on the floor. He really was an arse.   
  
"Ow," I said as I got up. Being in one position for roughly five hours seemed to make one's muscles slightly cramped. I was going to have to go to that batty old woman, eh, I mean, lovely and talented nurse, Madam Pomfrey. Damn.   
  
I went inside our common room to find Malfoy reading on the couch. "I'm going to the hospital wing." I said sullenly.   
  
"Why?" he asked, sounding vaguely interested.   
  
"Because I'm in pain, fuck wit." I said.   
  
"Really?" he put down his book and looked up at me interested. Sadistic bastard.   
  
"I'm not sadistic!" he said. Oh, shit! Had I said that out loud?  
  
"Yes, you did. And I'm not a sadist." Shit, again! I needed to stop doing that.   
  
"Sure you're not," I said.   
  
"Whatever. Your queers were asking for you, by the way." (A/N: I have nothing against gays! One of my best friends is gay! Don't shoot me!) Why did he have to say it so insensitively? I don't think Harry or Ron minded being called 'queer', but it still sounded crude.   
  
"Kind of odd how you know who I'm talking about." He said. Crap! Had I been speaking aloud AGAIN? How many times did that make THIS CONVERSTATION?  
  
"No, you weren't thinking aloud. It's all over your face." Oh, well that was okay then. Wait… he could read my facial expression?! Never mind… it was worse.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that bad." He said. ACK!!  
  
"Right." I said. Think of a better come back, Dammit!  
  
"Well, I best be on my way to class." He said. He put his book down and got up. "Coming?" he asked.   
  
"I'll be along in a moment." I said. Wait; wasn't I going to go to the hospital wing? Oh, well I could go after class. But then that would take away from homework time. I definitely needed to get to the library to start that stupid report for Defence class…. I looked up. Malfoy was just standing there… staring at me… AGAIN!! What was with this guy?  
  
"What?" I asked rudely. He seemed to snap out of a trance.  
  
"Nothing," He said. "See you in class." He walked out the door. I sighed. And not to get my books. I went to my room and grabbed my book bag, shoving all the appropriate books into it. I started to go out the door when the statue stuck.   
  
Oh, damn. Ow, ow, ow! Stuck between the wall and a statue… again. For the second time today. I tried saying the password and several spells. It didn't budge… again. Shit!  
  
After being stuck in a similar position for the past five hours I had come to a simply marvellous conclusion. I tried to remind myself of it at this point. At least Malfoy couldn't stare at me here. As soon as the thought popped into my head he rounded the corner. He just had to ruin everything didn't he? He was damn lucky he was so hot.   
  
Wait a second, did I think Malfoy and hot in the same thought. I must have been feverish!   
  
"Professor LaRue sent me to get you." He said as though expecting me to move. Did he somehow miss the fact that I was pinned to the wall by a statue of a fucking pixie?   
  
"Help?" I asked.   
  
"Right." He muttered the password. "How did you get stuck anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Not a clue." Though I had my suspicions. And judging by the incredibly sexy smirk not on his face, he knew how. "You know?" I asked.  
  
"I couldn't begin to guess." He said. Yeah, right. I believed that. We walked in silence for several minutes. And then my leg started cramping up from being in the same position for so long.   
  
"You okay?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," I said. Shut the fuck up! It hurts!!!  
  
"Stop walking." He commanded. He kneeled down in front of me and lifted my skirt slightly. What?!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded.   
  
"Chill! I'm going to take the pain away." He said, sounding wounded. Oh, honestly! Did he really expect me to trust him after all the shit he pulled?  
  
He muttered a quick spell and indeed the pain was gone. "Neat trick." I said.  
  
"Yeah," he laughed. Draco Malfoy laughed in my presence. This was a moment to be remembered. I looked down at his face (for he was still keeling in front of me) and saw him smiling. Smiling!! Draco Malfoy doesn't smile! It's just wrong! My surprise must have shown on my face because he sobered quickly.   
  
"Er… right." He said. "Let's get to class."  
  
And so I learned something that day. I learned that Draco Malfoy was vaguely tolerable. You know, despite the constant staring, the taking up the bathroom every fucking morning and pining my under a statue for six hours in one day.   
  
A/N: …yeah 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: see other chapters.   
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter is probably going to be short. I don't really know what I want to happen, since this story started out as a random thing when I was sick. And I sprained my wrist and it kind of hurts to type. Isn't that lovely? Right… On con la historia! Er… on with the story….  
  
Chapter Four  
  
LALALALALA. Life was grand. Malfoy and I were getting along and had been for the past three weeks. Ever since that day when he pinned me under that statue (which he denied adamantly) we had somehow been able to be civil, if not downright friendly.   
  
I looked up from the book I was reading (Hogwarts: A History, of course) and straight into Malfoy's eyes. The problem with sharing a common room with Malfoy was that he could stare at me, not only during classes, but also before class, during breaks, and after supper too! It no longer bothered me very much, but it was still slightly disconcerting. I really needed to ask him about the staring business again.   
  
"May I ask you a question?" I asked. Why did I go and say that? That question always bothered me. Why ask if one may ask a question. By asking that question, they ask a question. It seemed to defeat the purpose.   
  
"Sure," said Malfoy, still looking directly into my eyes. That was new.   
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked. He looked away. There were several moments of silence. "Are you not going to answer?"  
  
"Yes, I am," He said. "I'm trying to think of something that won't get me slapped." I had slapped him the other day when he had walked in on me in the bathroom and told me I had a nice arse.   
  
"Oh, I promise not to slap you." I said. Unless I think it's really offensive, I added to myself.   
  
"Because you're beautiful." He said.   
  
"Why would you think that would get you slapped?" I asked, smiling. He thought I was beautiful!  
  
"Because that's not all of it." He said, looking down.   
  
"Well, what's the rest of it?" I asked. He thought I was beautiful!!   
  
"I'm not going to tell you the rest," He said.   
  
"Well, why not?" I asked. Now I had to know!! Dammit.   
  
"I told you." He said, smiling slightly. "I don't want to get slapped."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" I said. "Tell me!!"   
  
"Nah,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'll pass." He laughed at my attempt at pouting. I pulled out my wand.   
  
"Tell, or thou shalt be hexed." I said jokingly. He laughed.   
  
"No, no!! Anything but that!!" He said in a fake high-pitched voice. I giggled. I actually giggled. That was definitely a first. I hate giggling!   
  
"There is not helping it. If you don't tell me I shall be forced to hex you." I said, still slightly laughing.   
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have to put a stop to that." He said. Then he pounced. He jumped, slightly on top of me, and grabbed my wand.   
  
"Now I won't be hexed," He said laughingly. I laughed right along with him.   
  
"Give it back." I said, reading around his back for my wand.   
  
"Never," he said. "It shall remain in my possession until you promise not to hex me." We laughed.   
  
"Not until you tell me the rest."  
  
"Well it looks like we're at a stale mate."  
  
"Yes, it does." I said. I looked up into his eyes, and we stopped laughing. I finally took notice of the position we were in. We were both lying down on the couch. He was almost completely on top of me and one of my legs was intertwined with his.   
  
Well… this was awkward. I was beginning to blush, and I was going to suggest that he get off me when… he kissed me!! Draco Malfoy kissed me!  
  
I was shocked at first, and I tried to push him away. But… it felt so good. I gave a slight moan, and my arms went around his neck. Then he started kissing me neck. Oh, it didn't get much better than this. I had found paradise in the arms of Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Hermione," He moaned quietly. That brought me back to my senses. What was I doing?   
  
"Stop," I said. He looked up, and seemed to realize what he was doing. He sat up quickly. "I… I'm sorry." He said and fled to his room.   
  
Well, that was different. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
A/N: Please forgive me if it is random… pain killers can do that…   
  
And I've decided to kind of change the plot. They are no longer being set up professor LaRue. I was going to go with that, but I realized that I hadn't really followed that guide in any of my chapters. The name of the story will probably change from 'Meddling' to something else… eventually…   
  
Chapter Five  
  
What the fuck had just happened? I had just kissed Draco Malfoy! And enjoyed it! A lot!!! And had he apologized for it? I had to be losing my mind.   
  
I sat up on the couch, which I had continued to lay upon for about twenty minutes after Malfoy had fled to his room. My goddess, I was insane!!   
  
What had I been thinking? Kissing Draco fucking Malfoy!! Well really he had kissed me… but I had kissed him back!! Willingly!   
  
What had I been thinking? Well really I hadn't been thinking at all. But that was beside the point. How could I have aloud myself to do such a stupid thing as to kiss Draco Malfoy!   
  
And to think, it all could have been avoided had I not pushed the issue of the second reason for his constant staring. I shouldn't have done it. I should have just let it be. I should have… Oh, lord. What would Harry and Ron say? I had kissed one of Harry's worst enemies. Though I supposed when one stopped to consider it Harry did seem to have quite a lot of "worst enemies." Oh, this was turning into a huge mess.   
  
But then… who was to say that Harry had to know? Or Ron for that matter. For certainly if one were to tell Ron something Harry would end up knowing. I would just keep it under my hat, so to speak. Grand idea, really.   
  
But back to Malfoy. I supposed I should go talk to him about it. Though perhaps I shouldn't. But what on earth had possessed him to kiss me? It made no sense to me at all, and I simply had to find out.   
  
I got up from the couch and stalked up the stairs that Malfoy had so recently fled up. I turned the corner to his dormitory and knocked on the firmly shut door.   
  
"Malfoy?" I inquired through the door.  
  
"What do you want?" came his rather gruff reply from the inside.   
  
"Can I come in?" I asked. There was a rustling on the other side of the door and then it was jerked roughly open.   
  
"What?" He asked sounding completely tortured and looking completely confused. The look on his face would have been comical had I not been feeling equally as confused if not more so.   
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked, managing to sound quite peeved. He straightened up, and the look of confusion on his face was gone.   
  
"It was nothing, mudblood." He said cruelly. "Is there anything else you wanted?"   
  
"Why?" I asked. That seemed to shock him.   
  
"Why what?" he asked.   
  
"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. No, I was asking why muggles decided to land on the moon, I thought sarcastically. Someone deserved the 'Duh' award.   
  
"Well, I" he stammered. I could tell he didn't know what to say. "Because. It was there."   
  
"It was there?" Oh, honestly. I knew he could come up with something better than that.   
  
"Yes." He said. "It was there." Arsehole.   
  
"Alright." I said. He looked pleasantly surprised. "I'm going to pretend I believe that story." His face fell slightly. "But only if you give me back my wand." I finished.   
  
He started to smile. "You didn't promise not to hex me." He said.   
  
"Well why would I when you didn't tell me the rest?"   
  
"Granger…" He warned. Knowing I was going into what Draco had deemed dangerous territory I backed off.   
  
"Okay," I said. "I promise not to hex you." He handed me my wand back. "But I reserve the right to pester you at random times for 'the rest' as it shall now be called." I said. He sighed.   
  
"Fine, Granger."   
  
A/N: I know… short. I'm sorry! Review anyway! 


	6. Chapter Six

I could not believe him! How horrendously mean and... humiliating!! Draco Malfoy had just marched up to the front of the class room and announced to the entire seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class what color knickers I had on!!  
  
You may wish to know what events led up to this incredibly cruel and awful action on Malfoy's part. Well I shall tell you.  
  
Malfoy and I had been getting along just fine ever since the whole kissing incident. We had been getting on so well, in fact, that it was like we were almost friends. Neither of us mentioned the kiss, but it was always there, between us.  
  
I would randomly invoke the right I had reserved to ask for 'the rest' but Malfoy would usually find some way to divert my attention (most of the time having something to do with a book we had both read).  
  
But on this particular morning I would not be dissuaded. I probably should have just left it alone. As I persisted to ask Malfoy backed me up against a wall. When I didn't let up with my asking I found myself pinned up against said wall with Draco's tongue down my throat. And I have to admit that I enjoyed it. It was fabulous. Beyond fabulous really.  
  
I suppose we must have gotten a bit carried away, because next think I knew my legs were wrapped around his waist, with his shirt almost completely open. And he was busy unbuttoning my blouse and trying to maneuver around my very in-the-way tie. His mouth broke away from mine as he moved to start kissing my neck, still working at my blouse.  
  
And then it hit me. What as I doing?! Kissing Draco Malfoy... again? Only this time he could see my bra and... oh my god what as his hand doing? His hand was crawling up my thigh and under my skirt up to my...oh, that felt good. Wait... this was wrong.  
  
"Stop," I said halfheartedly, placing my hand on his chest to push away. But that didn't really work out. His chest was so... without clothing.... And hard, and sexy, and... making it really, really hard to want to stop.  
  
He gave a low moan and continued to suck on my neck and work magic with his oh so wonderful hands. He moved hand not currently occupied up my skirt to my bra and began to unhook it. That brought me to my senses.  
  
"Stop," I said, more forcefully this time. I pushed him away from me. He stumbled back, looked down at his unbuttoned shirt and obvious...er... excitement, then to me in my dishevelment. He seemed shocked.  
  
"Fuck!" he exclaimed. Oh, that made me feel wonderful. Make out with a guy and all he can think to say is 'fuck.'  
  
"Thanks" I said, looking exasperated. He looked back up at me. "You know, I'm not too happy about this either!"  
  
"Why did you make me do that?!" He yelled at me. What the hell?  
  
"What?" I yelled back. "I was just minding my own business when you pinned me against the bloody wall and shoved your tongue down my throat!"  
  
"Minding your own business? Don't try that on me! 'oh, tell me the rest, Malfoy! The rest, the rest, the rest.'" He said, pitching his voice in a mocking manner.  
  
"Oh, right, so it makes it _my _fault!"  
  
"So we're in agreement. Good" He said with authority. The nerve of that bastard!  
  
He buttoned his shirt and stuck the tails back into his trousers. He started heading for the door, but turned back. "You might want to tidy up before you go to class, Granger." He said, and walked out the door.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go in much the same manner. When we were pared together for potions he blamed me for every little thing that went wrong, regardless as to whether it was my fault or not, and glared at me every chance he got.  
  
During lunch I could feel his glare from all the way across the hall. Every time he looked up he was there, glaring at me, not even eating. Finally it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
We were forced to sit together because of that stupid project Professor LaRue had assigned to us. And as we sat we fought.  
  
"You are such a prat, Malfoy, you know that?" I started.  
  
"Oh, shove off, Granger." He said. "At least I don't go around kissing random boys,"  
  
"No, just half the girls at Hogwarts." That comment earned another glare.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about." He said.  
  
"Oh, right. If I had a knut for every time one of the Gryffindor girls came into the common room crying because you had slept with them and then I would be extremely rich."  
  
Malfoy looked livid. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Granger." He said again.  
  
"Don't I? You don't seem to be too stingy about giving kisses, I can only imagine what you might be like with other... things." I said. Malfoy slammed his hands on his desk.  
  
"You know what, Granger?" He started. He got up from his desk and walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Listen up, everyone!" He said. Everyone looked up from their work to pay attention to Malfoy. "Granger's is wearing a green thong."  
  
Oh, my god!! How could he do something so horrible? I saw him exchange a knowing look with that sixth year that had somehow managed to switch into this class. How disgusting... and humiliating!!  
  
Harry and Ron jumped up from their seats and began to rush forward, toward Malfoy. The whole class began to laugh. I ducked down in my seat, wishing I could become invisible, all the while seething with rage.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please sit down!" Rang Proffessor LaRue's voice over the laughter. Everyone went quiet.  
  
"As for you, Mr. Malfoy. Fifteen points from Slytherin, and you will serve detention with me tonight, as well as write an apology to Miss Granger."  
  
Malfoy only smirked at me. Oh, he was insufferable!


	7. Chapter Seven

[Author's Note: As I said with Summer Fling, I'm just wanting to update before I leave for New York. So this chapter will probably suck because I'm too lazy to read over it after I write it and make changes. And it's short. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy it anyway]  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I sat in the Head common room stubbornly reading a book and refusing to look at Malfoy who had been attempting to gain my attention for the past quarter hour. He would randomly poke me, or try to take my book away; only to gain a sharp kick to the shin as I turned away from him, never removing my eye's from its pages.  
  
"Oh, come on, Granger," he'd say, "You can't ignore me forever." I could and I would. "Granger," he said. "Graaaaaaaaaaaanger," He whined. He continued in that fashion until I finally snapped.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" I shouted at him, snapping my book shut and slamming it onto the coffee table.  
  
"Just to talk." He replied calmly.  
  
"I don't think that there is any more that you could possibly say," I turned away from him and picked up my book.  
  
"Oh, come on, that's not fair." He said.  
  
"Not fair? NOT FAIR? You have to be kidding me. I am being beyond fair by even speaking with you!"  
  
"But you're not speaking, your shouting." He said. Oh, I hated him in that moment.  
  
"Don't you get it?" I shouted, "I don't want to talk to you! EVER!" He looked hurt. The nerve of him!! To have the audacity to look hurt after what he did to me.  
  
"I wrote out an apology." He said almost quietly.  
  
"At the professor's orders!" I yelled. "And believe me, no apology could ever make up for what you did."  
  
"Oh, honestly, Granger." He said, becoming defensive. "It's not that horrible. So the class knew what Alans you had on. It's not that big of a deal!"  
  
"Not that big of a deal," I said, quietly now. "For the past six years I have worked very, very hard to build a reputation for myself, Malfoy. And then you come in and completely wreck it in one day."  
  
"Oh, give it up, Granger. Nobody liked the prim and proper you anyway. Believe me, having the guys know you were wearing a thong will do wonders for your sex life."  
  
"Well, I suppose you know from experience," I said spitefully. He seemed to resent the insinuation. "I like girls, thank you very much." He said.  
  
"I never said you didn't."  
  
"You just called me a pouf!" he said.  
  
"I said no such thing. I merely insinuated that back scuttle."  
  
"Thus insinuated that you think I like men, thus insinuated that I do not like women."  
  
"It's insinuates nothing of the sort." I said, "Just because you like men doesn't mean you can't like women too." I said. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I do not like men," he said.  
  
"Prove it," I replied. That wasn't a very good thing to say... He lunged at me, causing me to fall back onto the couch with him lying on top of me.  
  
"You want me to prove it?" he asked angrily. "Fine, I'll prove it." He captured my mouth in a kiss. Oh, crap, not again.  
  
The familiar feeling of giving into the kiss began to come over and I tried to fight it. I lost. It felt too good. His tongue was inside my mouth and doing very wonderful things and his hands were all over me, and it was just too good. Finally he broke the kiss. I thought it was far too short a kiss.  
  
"Happy now?" He said.  
  
"Uh..." I stammered. "Y...yeah," I definitely sounded dazed.  
  
"Good," he said. And he kissed me again. Next thing I know, he was completely naked on top of me and is in the very slow process of removing my underwear. And taking far too long to do so in my opinion.  
  
At some point it crossed my mind that what I was about to do was wrong, and that, if Harry and Ron were to ever find out, it would probably mean the end of our friendship. But I couldn't bring myself to care. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Before opening my eyes I could tell that I wasn't in my room. I wasn't even in bed. I could feel an arm around my waist, and my back pressed up against a warm body. Whoever belonged to the aforementioned warm body was tracing lazy circles along my stomach with his hand. And there was something HARD pressing against my bum.

My eyes snapped open. I was in my common room, on the sofa, which was actually slightly uncomfortable as it was only really wide enough for one person to lie upon, not two side by side. The hard, supposed erection pressing against my backside didn't do one single thing to help. I tried to turn around to see who exactly who 'the warm body' was, but was surprisingly unsuccessful and ended up falling off of the sofa. I let out a rather unceremonious shriek when I saw whom 'the warm body' turned out to be.

Malfoy? I was naked on the common room sofa with Malfoy? The things we had done the previous night came rushing back to me; the memories become clear with horribly vivid detail. I had sex with Malfoy!! Willingly!!

And by all appearances he was ready and willing to do so again. I whimpered. How could I have done such a thing? It was... beyond horrible. And yet, if memory served correct (which is usually did) it had all been horribly, amazingly wonderful. At least I hadn't lost my virginity to him. That would have been too much for me to bear.

"That was quite a night, Granger." Malfoy said, finally breaking me out of my reverie.

"We..." I started, making motions with my hands.

"Yeah," he said.

"And..." I made more motions.

"Correct," He nodded.

"Oh, God!" I cried out. "We didn't...." I made another motion, pointing toward my bum.

"Hell, no." He said. I sighed. Well, at least I hadn't gone that far. Victor (yes, Krum) had been a bit... adventurous in the bedroom often insisting that I try things I wasn't truly eager to try. But some of the things turned out not to be so horrible, and apparently, when drunk or otherwise intoxicated I had suggested a few of those things to various sexual partners.

"Why?" He asked. "Would you?" I didn't reply.

"So," I said, not so skilfully changing the subject. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking slightly bewildered.

"Well, I suppose I should expect that answer from you. You're not exactly known for actually going through with any of the 'conquests' you have,"

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy stated, still looking confused.

"I suppose I can't expect to be more than a one night stand among many." I said. Not that I wanted to be more. He laughed.

"Is that what you think, Granger?" I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well... yes. I mean, with all the girls crying about how you used them and such. I can't expect to be anything more than one conquest throne in with all the others." I said. He smiled shaking his head.

"Granger, I told you that you had no idea what you were talking about."

"Then why don't you enlighten me?"

"I never had sex with any of those girls." He continued to smile.

"Not one?" I was... shocked. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god, hadn't had sex with any of the girls who seemed so depressed to have been used by him?

"Well... one." Ah-ha! "Pansy Parkinson. She was my first."

"Can't say much for your taste." I joked. Well, seriously. She wasn't exactly pretty. But I suppose she could, potentially have a winning personality. I didn't actually socialize with the girl.

"Yeah, well she was my only, until you." I stopped smiling. I was the second girl he had ever had sex with?

"I never thought I would be able to say that I had had more sexual partners than Draco Malfoy." I said. I was beyond shocked. I, in fact, never did believe that I would be able to honestly say that I had more sexual partners than Draco Malfoy. It simply didn't seem plausible.

"You've had more?" he seemed surprised.

"Well.... Yeah." I said.

"Who?" he seemed almost jealous. It was quite funny actually.

"Well... let's see. Victor, obviously, um... Terry Boot, that guy down my street, that one time with Harry (total mistake, by the way), Dean Thomas, and.. you" I said, marking each person by counting them with a finger.

"You screwed Potter?" He spat, his face contorting with... anger? Jealousy? I couldn't tell.

"Like, I said. It was a mistake. He was bummed out about the whole Sirius dead thing... what was I supposed to do?" I said defensively.

"Well, not having sex with him is a start!" he shouted. I had no idea why he was so angry. It's not as though there was any sort of emotion attachment between us. Well, other than the animosity we shared... had shared? I was confused. "Wait... I thought he was gay..." said Draco. How did he know that? Harry wasn't exactly obvious about it.

"Well... yeah. But that was before he knew. And why are you angry?" I said. He stopped, his face going completely blank.

"I don't know." He sound confused again. Great. That made two of us. I glanced at my watch.

"It's 7:30!" I exclaimed. How had I managed to sleep so late? Well, a vigorous night of sex did tend to make one a little low on energy... but still! "We have class in a half hour!"

Malfoy sprung up from the sofa. "Be in the common room at lunch. We'll continue this conversation." He said, gathering his clothing from the floor and rushing toward his room. I followed suite.

All through class I kept thinking about Malfoy. Harry and Ron even noticed that I was distracted. I told them that I was worried about the test I was taking in Arithmancy later that day. The seemed to sense I was lying but let it go. It wasn't as though I could tell them that I had shagged Draco Malfoy. But the thought of him plagued me all through the morning.

It wasn't until Defence Against the Dark Arts when I realized that I would actually be seeing Malfoy before lunch. Damn! I had hoped to avoid him until lunchtime. I truly didn't feel like talking to him. There was too much on my mind, and most of it I didn't want to say to him.

I was extremely confused by the emotions I was experiencing. We had had sex, yes. But that didn't entail an emotional attachment. It meant only that we were physically attracted to each other. Looking back I could see that I had felt the stirrings of what one would call desire from the very beginning of the year. And even more so when he had smiled at me. Kissing hadn't helped the matter.

Suddenly recalling the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts class, I stiffened. This was where Malfoy had publicly humiliated me, somewhat leading to our current predicament. I supposed that it would have eventually happened anyway, even if Draco and I hadn't gotten into a fight that night.

Harry and Ron seemed to notice my reluctance to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts class (probably because of my statement "Dammit! Defence is next!! I loath that class! DAMN!") and were quick to reassure me that if Malfoy tired anything, they would be right there. I thanked them, but highly doubted they would even know what was going on, being completely on the other side of the room. I braced myself and walked into the classroom, walking to my desk where Malfoy already sat. I hoped there were no huge outbursts, as Malfoy and I always seemed to get into a fight no matter what the issue. I really didn't want the whole seventh year class knowing that Draco Malfoy had managed to seduce Hermione Granger. For that is surely how the rumour would have spread.

"Malfoy," I greeted as I sat down next to him.

"Don't you think it appropriate that we call each other by our first names, Hermione?" He asked.

"No, I don't" I replied. It wasn't really. People would suspect something. Yes, we were head boy and head girl, yes we shared a common room, but we were NOT familiar with each other.

"Why not?" he asked. I scoffed. As if he didn't know the answer.

"People will suspect something." I replied. It was obvious really.

"So let them suspect," he said, placing his forehead on my temple and stroking my hair. It felt so nice... but I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. They were all so dense.

"So, you don't want to continue this relationship, then." He said. He sounded positively sad.

"What?" He wanted a relationship? What the hell?

"I assumed you would be the type to want a relationship after..." he said. He still looked deflated.

"I... am. But, Malfoy..."

"Draco," he corrected.

"Draco," I said. "This is very sudden. I...can't think right now. Can we please continue this after lunch?" I was actually quite desperate, though I hoped it didn't show in my voice.

"Yeah," He said after a long pause. God, he looked so depressed. I felt so awful. I hadn't actually rejected him, but he just... looked so...sad!

"Good morning, class!" called Professor LaRue as she came into the class. I turned my attention to her, blocking all thoughts of Malfoy out of my head.

[Author's Note: That right there was over four pages!! Feel honoured!! I didn't read over it though, so it's probably riddled with mistakes and inaccuracies. Speaking of which, I have decided to need a beta reader type person dude. I request that said person have a good handle on grammar and spelling, as well as (at least) minimal knowledge of the Harry Potter series. It would also be nice if they had an example of any work they might have written, so I can get a feel for whether or not I actually want them to be my beta. If you're interested please email me at Thanks!! Oh... REVIEW!]


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

It was lunchtime. I paced in the common room, nervously awaiting Draco's arrival. Why nervously, you ask?

I really couldn't tell you. His statement of 'let them suspect,' had really gotten to me. It just wasn't right!! This was Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented me for the first six years of my academic career at Hogwarts. The boy who, previously, never would have made dirty his hands or his reputation by having sex with a 'mudblood.' It was just wrong that he would make such an about face as to imply that we should have a relationship together. And then look positively deflated when I was more than a little surprised.

I heard the statue, sliding across the floor to allow access to the door. And soon after the door opened and there stood Malfoy. He still looked so deflated, just standing there in the doorway. He walked in and set his book bag off to the side, and plopped down onto the sofa.

"So," I said, sitting on the sofa. The same sofa we had sex on. Memories came rushing back, once again, causing me to become a little flushed. And let me tell you, it was not from embarrassment.

"Yeah," he said, not looking at me.

"I guess we're supposed to finish that conversation." I said slowly. He still refused to look at me.

"Yeah," he sighed. He sank deeper into the sofa.

"So..." I started. I was completely at a loss for what to say. Why did I have to be the one start? "What did you mean, exactly, when you said 'let them suspect'?"

"Exactly what you thought I meant, Hermione." I loved the way he said my name. Unfortunately, hearing him say it subjected me to another wave of not-embarrassment.

"So, you want a real relationship, then?" I asked. Oh, god. What if he really did? Was that what I wanted? I had the sudden feeling that, yes, it was what I wanted. He was silent.

"Draco?" I prompted. He turned, taking my hand and finally looking at me. His eyes were pleading.

"Yes, that's what I want, Hermione." He said. His voice was a little shaky, as though he was unsure of what he was saying.

"Do you really?" I asked. I wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I do." He said, his voice more firm. Close enough for me.

"Good," I said, smiling slightly, placing my hand on his cheek. "Because I do, too." He paused. I half expected him to spit out something foul like 'stupid mudblood! Why would you ever think I'd want something with you?' But he didn't. He smiled.

"Really?" He sounded disbelieving, and he placed his hand against mine, as if holding it in place.

"Yes," I smiled in return. We sat there smiling at each other, like total idiots for who knows how long, him holding my hand against his cheek. And then it hit me.

"Oh, Gods!" I exclaimed. "What am I going to tell Harry and Ron?" My deciding to like Draco had happened basically over night. And it didn't seem in their nature to accept such a quick turn about. Draco stiffened.

"Is that all you can think about?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "We just decided to have a relationship and all you can think about is what you're going to tell Pothead and Weasel." I too stiffened. Why did he always have to be so cruel to them? But I supposed in this case he was correct. I should have been thinking of him, not of them.

"You're right," I said.

"I am?" he seemed surprised. Apparently he was not used to being told he was in the right. Certainly not by me. "I mean, I am, yes." I smiled.

"But on a similar note...." I said. "Are we 'going public' or..." I didn't need to finish the sentence.

"I think that might be best, for now." He said. This confused me. He had said 'let them suspect' and now he said that we should keep our relationship virtually secret.

"I know what I said earlier," he continued, noting the confusion on my face, I supposed. "But in retrospect I realize that probably isn't a great idea."

"Why is that?" I asked. He was ashamed of course. Ashamed he was with a mudblood.

"No!!" he practically shouted. What? Had I spoken aloud, yet again? "No, you didn't, but I could follow your though pattern."

"Then why?" I asked. He said nothing.

"Why don't we get some lunch?" He asked, obviously evading my question. And I would let him for now. There was no use in pushing him. I knew from experience. I had yet to find out what 'the rest' was.

I sighed. "Alright," I said. "But, you will tell me why?" It had been presented as a question, but I had most certainly meant it was a command. I refused to be left in the dark.

"Yes," he said, kissing me lightly on the mouth as we stood from the sofa. "I promise, I will."

[Author's Note: Okay... short and not so sweet. But you'll get over it. Look how FAST I updated!! Despite the disappointing response from the LAST chapter. Thank you to MysticalSpirits and Exploded Toilet Bowl for actually reviewing and I apologise to MysticalSpirits if I wrote your penname wrong. I'm too lazy to check what it actually is. As for the rest of you... REVIEW! I feel unloved and such. And still looking for that beta... like I said... email. BrujaGalesa at sign (wouldn't show up!) yahoo. co. uk (without all those spaces of course...) If you can actually make an email out of that, then... yeah. And sorry not update on SF has been forthcoming. I'm a litte stuck... I shall make an attempt though!]


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

The next two weeks were, well, Heaven. We spent our days pretending to despise each other, and our nights exploring each other's thoughts, pasts, and, of course, bodies. Sometimes we would simply sit in the common room reading, simply enjoying each other's company without speaking. It was times like those when Draco would say something I found rather strange.

"I'm a hypocrite," he said on more than one occasion. I inquired as to his meaning but he always went back to his reading, ignoring my question.

Then one night he stopped reading. He pushed my book down and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know I love you, right?" he said. He looked completely tortured.

"I… you do?"

"With all my heart." He nodded, seeming completely sincere. I was more than a little surprised. It had only been a few weeks since we had mutually decided we didn't hate each other. And an even shorter time still since we had been going out.

I looked up at him. He was waiting for something, and I knew exactly what. But could I actually say it? Would I mean it? I cared for him, yes, but… love? Maybe I did… it was too early for me to say.

"Hermione?" he asked. He looked… there isn't even a word. Depressed, deflated, miserable. I had to say it back. Even if I didn't mean it completely right now.

"I love you, too." I said. He smiled. He was so beautiful when he smiled. So beautiful. I never wanted to look away from him when he looked at me like that. Like I had saved him from some horrible, horrible fate.

"Thank the Gods," he said, and hugged me. I was, again, surprised. He had never hugged me. Kissed me, caressed me, yes, but never hugged me. I kissed his cheek, and pulled away, holding him at arm's length.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. I knew he was lying, but I let it pass. I forgot about that night entirely until about a week later.

We had just finished… studying (okay, so sex education wasn't offered at Hogwarts…still!) when I noticed something on his arm. A scar marring the pale skin of his left forearm. I froze. Oh, Gods… it couldn't be. I grabbed his arm. It was.

"What are─?" he started to ask.

"How could you?" I yelled. I dropped his arm, backing away from him. He shook his head, reaching out for me.

"Hermione ─" He started.

"Don't touch me!" I said. How could he betray me so thoroughly?

"Hermione, please!" He said, reaching out for me again.

"How could you… this is… I can't even talk." I said. And I couldn't. I couldn't talk… I could barely think. 'How could he?' was repeating in my mind over and over again. I turned around to leave his room.

"Hermione, please let me explain." He pleaded.

"Explain what?" I turned back to him, speaking harshly. "Explain how you betrayed me? Explain how you tricked me into…" I shook my head.

"It's not what it seems," he said.

"Oh, really?" I said, disbelieving. "You mean, you haven't sworn your allegiance to a lunatic determined to wipe out thousands of innocent people? People like me?"

"Well ─"

"That's what I thought."

"But, Hermione ─"

"No, Draco. I don't want to hear it." I turned to leave, then turned back to him again. "How could you?" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I refused to cry. I never cried! And I would not cry in front of him. For him.

"Hermione.." his voice cracked. Oh, fuck, he was crying too. I could feel the tears falling down my face. Fuck fuck fuck! I couldn't do this. I turned around and ran. I ran into my room and threw myself onto the bed. I cried for what seemed like hours until I finally fell asleep. And even then it was fitful. I would wake up and cry more. I stopped finally, and could hear Draco sobbing in his room. It only started me crying again.

I couldn't imagine how anything could be worse. I knew Harry and Ron would noticed my puffy eyes to-morrow. They would noticed how tired I was from lack of sleep. I would simply have to tell them what had happened. They would freak, I knew. But there was nothing for it.

Author's Note: I know... I took a long time... and it's short. But I'm kind of vaguely proud of this chapter. I hope you all review... you better review!! I know I made you wait... but PLEASE!! The more reviews, the faster the update... :-D 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

"Hermione?" Came the sound of a familiar voice from somewhere above me. It echoed slightly, and my ears refused to completely hear the sound.

"Hermione?" came the voice again, louder this time… more clear. I could feel someone shaking my shoulder.

"Hermione!" I bolted upright. Harry was sitting on my bed, shacking me awake. The question was, how did he get in?

"Harry! How…"

"Malfoy let me in." he said, answering before I could finish my question. "You look like shit." Friends always knew the right thing to say…

"Gee, thanks," I said, as I got off of the bed. "Why, pray tell, are you here?"

"You missed morning classes." He said.

"What! That's not possible! It's only…" I looked at my clock. 13.45. "Well… fuck!" I raced to my trunk and pulled out some clean clothes.

"You can give me our homework, right? I can't fall behind…" I said… and then couldn't stop talking, for some reason. " I've got a lot to do with head duties and all, and if I get behind in homework, I'll get behind in everything else and I'll be even more stressed than--"

"Hermione, calm down for a second!" said Harry. "I can give you the homework… but what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" I asked, though I knew I was acting strangely. But, then… I had reason to be acting strangely, having just recently found out that my boyfriend was a deatheater, hell bent on destroying me.

"Hermione, don't play stupid. I can tell you've been crying. Tell me what's wrong." He pulled me back over to the bed so I was sitting next to him.

This was exactly the situation I had hoped to avoid… I knew Harry or Ron would notice there was something wrong with me. But I honestly didn't want to tell them what had happened.

"Well… you see" _think of something plausible!_ Screamed my mind. "I…"_ think faster!_ "er… got a 98 on my Arithmancy exam…" _yes! He'll believe that? Right? Right? No… _

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione! Do you really expect me to believe that's what got you crying, and sleeping in until nearly two in the afternoon?"

"It was worth a shot…"

"Real reason, please…" said Harry, looking at me in that way he does. With his eyes all sad and hopeless… it made you want to tell him anything just to get that look out of his eyes. But that was how he looked much of the time.

"I…" I still didn't want to tell him. I sighed. "It's Malfoy." I started. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.

And then everything came pouring out. The staring, the flirting, the vague companionship, the sex, and the romance… the dark mark. I told him everything, from beginning to end. I could hardly stop myself from talking. And to my horror, by the time I was done telling him, I was crying again.

And he didn't say anything. He just let me cry on his shoulder, like I hadn't betrayed him. Like I hadn't been keeping this secret from him. Like none of it mattered.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. _Something! Anything! Let me know I wasn't talking to a brick wall. _

"I don't know."

"I think… you should have told me sooner." He said. I looked away. "But I'm also glad you didn't… because I don't know what my reaction would have been."

We said nothing for several moments.

"And…" I said.

"And… I don't hate you. I don't feel betrayed. We don't control whom we lust after. That's something I know all too well. I can't blame you for anything."

"Thank you." I said. We sat in silence for several more moments, each of us in our own thoughts.

"Now!" he said, standing up, and pulling me up with him. "I have a plan!" He announced.

"A plan?" what on earth was he going on about?

"Yeah! A plan!" He exclaimed happily. "For you and Malfoy" he nodded his head.

"What do you mean me and Malfoy!" There was no 'me and Malfoy.' That part of my life was most definitely over.

"I think you need to talk to him." Harry said.

"WHAT!" How could Harry think that? After what he did! Why on earth would I EVER want to talk to that scum of the earth, deatheater, backstabbing, narcissistic –

"YES!" Harry interrupted my silent bout of name-calling. "Talk to him. Listen to what he has to say."

"Why the fuck would I want to do something stupid like that?" I asked, meaning it. Why would I subject myself to such torture? Just sitting near him would remind me of how be betrayed me. How he deceived me.

"Because… from what you've told me… I don't think he would do anything to hurt you."

"You know… besides kill me, obviously"

"C'mon, Hermione.."

"Fine… I'll talk to him."

"Good. Now… get dressed!" Said Harry, as he started to exit the room. "We'll go to class."

Yeah… I would talk to Malfoy all right. I'm not sure how much listening I would do, but I would most certainly do some talking.

Author's Note: Wow... I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update. School got in the way. And I've had so much personal drama in the past few weeks... it's pretty crazy. Damn fuckin' love triangles. Anyhoo... review, even though the chapter sucks (but every single chapter sucks, so... ), and it's short... I'm sorry!


End file.
